A Twist Of Fate
by Kaotic
Summary: ***CH10 ADDED~COMPLETED*** U/S fic, Mamo lovers beware. 2yrs. after galaxia battle.
1. Diary and Dreams

This fic is set 2yrs. after the battle with Galaxia. Its an U/S pairing, so Mamo lovers beware!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*I donot own Sailor Moon or its characters! If I did what would I write a FAN-fiction?  
  
Chapter 1 -- Diary and Dreams  
  
Dear Diary There is little more than a month left till the wedding. Of course all the arrangements have been made, everything is ready and has been for awhile. I feel like I have been waiting for this day forever. I can not believe Mamoru and I are finally going to be married. Shouldn't I be happier? It seems the closer the wedding gets, the more horrible I feel!! When I brought this up with the girls, they all said it was cold feet, but Im not sure, this feels to horrible just to be nerves.  
  
I thought about bringing it up with Mamo-Chan the other day, but I decided against it. He's been acting so strangely. Ever since he decided not to go back to Harvard, to stay in Tokyo so we could get married. He has such terrible mood swings, they're really starting to frighten me. I havent told anyone though, they would just say that Im making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe I am, I'm just not sure anymore. I find myself thinking about Seiya alot. I feel that if he were here, than everything would be ok. He would protect me from what ever this horrible feeling is, he is my shining star. I made the mistake of mentioning Seiya and the rest of the lights to Mamoru a couple weeks ago. He flew into a horrible rage and threw the lamp against the wall, I have never been more terrified in my life. Why would he get so angry? We were all friends when they left, they helped me fight Galaxia. Seiya may have been a flirt, but there was never anything between us. Was there? No! Of course not, I am just being silly. Everything is just to confusing.  
  
~Usagi  
  
*** * ***  
  
He stands waiting in the darkness, but he is not alone for he knows his brothers are near by. Soon the lights go on and flood the stage. Before him is a sea of screaming fans. He scans the arena trying to find a certain blue eyed angel. He sees her leaning against the far wall of the arena. Her blond hair glistening in the light. She is entranced. Totally lost in the song, a song he wrote for her. He feels a sudden chill run up his spine. He looks to see if his brothers noticed it as well, but they are gone. He stands alone on a now vacant stage. He looks back out the the audience and finds that only one remain. The girl he loves with all his heart. She smiles at him, and a feeling of warmth surrounds his heart. But something is very wrong. Thats when he sees it, a dark shadow looming behind her. Drawing nearer. He cannot move. "odango!" he rasps not fully finding his voice. The darkness swollows his angel whole. He stares in disbelief. He cannot help her. Finally he finds his voice "ODANGO!!!" he shouts, but it is too late, she is already gone.  
  
Fighter shoots out of bed, denched in a cold sweat, mind still reeling from the memory of the dream. "Damn, not again!" she exclaims. She has been haunted by the same dream every night for the last two weeks. Wiping the dampness from her brow, she tries to shake the images of the nightmare from her mind. "It can't be just a dream, odango must be in trouble!" fighter says to herself. "In the morning I will talk to Kakyuu about returning to earth." With any chance of sleeping long gone, Fighter walks over to the window, and looks out into the night. She stares at a distant star where her angel lives. 


	2. Conversations

This fic is set 2yrs. after the battle with Galaxia. Its an U/S pairing, so Mamo lovers beware!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*I donot own Sailor Moon or its characters! If I did what would I write a FAN-fiction?  
  
Chapter 2 -- Conversations  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon, the sun had risen high in the sky. Shining beautifully, its rays warming everything it touched. Usagi sat alone in the cafe, her mind too jumbled with thoughts to notice what a glorious day it was turning out to be. A rather handsom young woman with sandy blond hair, casually walked up to where she was seated. "Hello Kitten" she said, taking the seat across from her princess. When Usagi didn't respond, the older woman leaned across the table so that her face was only a few inches from Usagi's. "Hello Kitten" she repeated more forcefully this time. Startled by the nearness of the voice Usagi turned her head and faced her friend. "Oh! Hello Haruka" she said, blushing as she noticed just how close the other womans face was to hers. Haruka allowed a tiny smirk to appear at the corners of her mouth as she settled back down in her chair. "Sorry about that kitten" she said "but you were off in your own little world, I had to get your attention somehow."  
  
"Its alright, I've just had a lot on my mind recently" "Right, the wedding. It must be overwelming"  
  
"Not really, everything is basically taken care off, all I really have left to do is show up." said Usagi  
  
"Oh, well if its not the wedding then what's bothering you kitten?" After a moments hesitation Usagi said "Promise me you won't tell me its nerves and I should just forget about it" she waited for Haruka to nod before she continued. "Lately, I've had these horrible feeling, like something big and awful is going to happen. Ive tried to talk to Luna and the rest of the girls about it but they keep telling me not to worry." she finished as tears started to well-up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, dont cry it will be alright." Haruka said smiling hoping her words would be enough to comfort the obviously distressed girl. "Do you think its a new enemy?" She asked, Usagi only shruged. "Well, we will all just have to be extra careful and alert, can't let anything ruin our princesses big day!" "Thank you Haruka!" Usagi said. She smiled and gave Haruka a big hug. "I should go, my mom is going to start worring" Haruka waved as she watched the future queen leave. Amazed that anyone could actually light up the room with a single smile just like Usagi could. As Usagi walked home her mind wandered back to what happened in the cafe, she felt bad for letting Haruka think that she felt better. She knew that whatever this feeling was, she would have to face it alone. No one here could possible understand. No one.  
  
*** * ***  
  
Fighter hurried down the hall towards the court yard, where the princess likes to spend her afternoons. Passing Maker and Healer on her way she barely registered their shouts as she sped past them. "Where is Fighter off to in such a hurry" wondered Healer. "There is only one sure way to find out!" exclaimed Maker, as she took off down the corridor after her fellow senshi.  
  
"WAIT UP!" cried Healer and joined in the chase. Out in the court yard, Kakyuu sighed. She knew that she was soon going to lose her three favourite senshi. Since they returned from earth two years ago she could sense Fighters loneliness, her yearning for the girl she met on that planet. The one who Fighter has cryed out for in her sleep every night for the last couple weeks. As much as Kakyuu would miss them, she wanted them to find happiness, even if it meant that they would leave her, and their planet. "Princess" Fighter said she entered the court yard "I was hoping I could ask a favour of you. It is very important"  
  
"I know what you're going to ask, Dear Fighter, and I will oblige on one condition. That you take Healer and Maker with you" the princess replied just as the remaining Star Lights entered the court yard. Healer and Maker wore the look of confusion not understanding why their beloved Princess would want them to go. Seeing their faces she smiled and explains "Fighter wishes to return to earth, and I wanted you to accompany her there and keep her out of trouble" "But Princess" says Maker "If we leave who will ensure your safety?" "I have plenty of guards around the palace that are perfectly capable of protecting me. I only wish the three of you happiness, and if you can find that on earth then you may stay there. I only ask of you one small thing."  
  
"What is that Princess?" asks Healer  
  
Kakyuu smiles and replys "That you come back to visit me ask much as possible."  
  
"Thank you Princess!" Fighter exclaims, smiling. "Yes, Thank you!" Maker and Healer say in unison.  
  
*** * ***  
  
The night has blanketed the city for a few hours, the sky is clear and full of countless stars. Usagi, in her favourite pajamas, gazed out into the burised sky. Spotting three shooting stars cutting across the night she says aloud "I wish upon the shooting stars; I want to see Seiya again, even if just for a moment, so he can tell me everything will be Ok!" She stares out the window for a few moments longer, before climbing in to bed and drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Diary & Reunion

~EDITED FORMAT - EASIER READING ~  
  
Thank you to those people who reviewed this story, glad you like it so far. I will always try to make the characters do/say stuff that is true to them, but it doesn't alwas work out that way - sorry!  
  
** I do NOT own Sailormoon, or its characters - if I did why would I write a FAN-Fiction? **  
  
Chapter 3 -- Diary & Reunion  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It is 4:26 in the morning, still about an hour and a half till the sun will begin to rise. I have given up on the thought of sleep after spending most of the night tossing and turning. But it is different from before, that bad feeling is still there, in the back of my mind, only now it seems less threatening some how. Instead I feel excited. Like it is Christmas morning, and I cant wait to start opening my presents. But there is nothing special about today that I can think of. So what am I feeling so anxious about?  
  
~Usagi  
  
Usagi closed her diary and returned it to its place in the drawer of her nightstand. She got out of bed figuring she might as well start her day since it seemed unlikly that she would be able to sleep. Usagi undressed and stepped in to the shower, while the warm water ran over her skin she decided she would take a nice quiet walk before everyone else woke up.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
With last of the evening sky started to dissappear, a warm glowing beam of light dropped from the sky and met with the soft grass of the park below. As the pilar of light started to fade, three leather-clad women were reveled. They surveyed their surroundings, seeming quite content having finally arrived at their destination.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi, freshly showered and feeling fully awake, got dressed in her favourite indigo flares and a light pink tank top. She hurried down stairs to have some breakfast, then headed out the door.  
  
The morning was just starting to appear and all signs of night were being washed away by the pale hue of orange that danced across the horizon. This is nice, Usagi thought to herself, being out here before the rest of Toyko even wakes up. Very tranquil.  
  
She didnt have a destination in mind, but like on many of her walks she knew where she would end up, the park. The same park she and Seiya gazed at the stars, two years ago, when he was on earth. Saddness creeped into her mind as she thought of the idol. She pushed those feelings aside, not wanting to ruin the peacefulness that this morning walk had brought, and rounded the corner to the path that would lead her to the heart of the park.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
The trio detransformed just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, leaving three handsome men, each sporting a ponytail, standing in the middle of the lush green park.  
  
"What now?" asked Yaten, as he looked inquizzitively at his brothers.  
  
"First, I'd say, we find a place to stay. Maybe our old loft is still available!" replied Taiki.  
  
"Sounds good" the silver haired brother stated "Don't you think so Seiya?" Seiya stood unaware of the conversation around him, he was only concerned with one thing. The reason he came back to earth, to keep her safe.  
  
"Seiya? Hello Earth to Seiya" Yaten said as he waved his hand in front of his brothers face.  
  
"Huh?"Seiya questioned as he snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Geez, wonder what you were thinking about, or should I say WHO!" teased Yaten.  
  
"Shut up!" Exclaimed Seiya while giving his brother a playful shove. Taiki filled in his raven-haired sibling about his hopes regarding re- renting the loft,  
  
"Alright" responded Seiya "You two take care of that, I have something I need to do first!" Taiki and Yaten both knew exactly what he meant by that.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi paused a moment, taking in the sight of the beautiful sunrise, before continuing on her journey. As she came to the clearing she gasped, unable to believe what she saw. The familiar figures stood several feet away from her looking exactly the same as she remembered.  
  
"It can't be" she wispered to herself, as she watched the threesome, waiting for the cruel illusion to dissappear. When it didnt, she immediatly felt a huge smile cross her face, and she ran with all her might to quickly lessen the gap between herself and her friends.  
  
"SEIYA!!!" She yelled as she neared the trio.  
  
Yaten and Taiki looked up startled, taking in the sight on the young girl running towards them. Seiya stood motionless, he knew that voice, it was imprinted in his mind along with the beautiful features of its owner.  
  
"Odango" he wispered as he slowly turned around, hoping his hears hadn't deceived him. They didnt. Usagi ran up to them and threw her arms around Seiya.  
  
Not expecting such a welcome he felt himself blushed slightly.  
  
"I missed you Seiya" Usagi said softly, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I missed you to Odango" replied Seiya, allowing his arms to encompass the petite frame of the girl he loved with all his heart. 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

A/N ~ Sorry I took so long with ch4. Ive had a hectic couple of weeks, with final exam & my job placement. Then after I finished this chapter FF.NET wouldn't let me post it! Well obviously, since this is now up here, my troubles are behind me. Hope you like it!!!  
  
(Sniffle) I only got 2 review last chapter.. Well thanks to Ahknee/Kitteen, Im glad you like the story, but I couldn't find the spelling mistake! & Thanks to Jade Stellar, I will see what I can do in the next chapters about Taiki/ami and Yaten/ Minako action!!  
  
**I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, if I did why would I write a FAN-Fiction**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - Calm before the Storm  
  
Later on that afternoon. The inner senshi gathered at the cafe, waiting for their leader to arrive.  
  
"Where is she, I am sick of always having to wait for that girl!" spat the raven haired priestess.  
  
"Oh calm down Rei, You know Usagi she'll be here" replied Makoto  
  
"I doubt it" came a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see who the speaker was. The smug silver haired starlight stood conceededly, because he knew somthing that the others did not.  
  
"YATEN!!!" cried Minako as she flung herself in to the idols arms. Blushing, he pushed her off of him.  
  
"What are you doing back here, there isnt a new enemy is there?, Usagi did say something about bad vibes earlier this week didn't she?" she spouted a seemingly non-stop line of questioning finally only stoping due to the need for oxygen.  
  
"I assure you the only reason we are here is for a visit" replied a new voice  
  
"Taiki, so good to see you" Ami quietly stated, then continued "Is Seiya with you too? Im sure Usagi would love to see .... Oh!" she stopped herself mid sentence understanding why their princess wasn't here. Realization was dawning on the faces of the other scouts, except one.  
  
"Ami, whats wrong, why did you stop?" Minako asked "why are you all looking at me so oddly?"  
  
"Think about it Mina, Usagi isn't here, and neither is Seiya" Rei said exasberated. All eyes fell on the blond girl as she tried to put two and two together.  
  
"Oh, you mean that Usagi and Seiya are together right now!!?!" Exclaimed Minako loudly, all eyes in the cafe turn towards the group of teens.  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted a gravelly voice the group turned to face the new comers  
  
"Haruka, Michelle.....how are you two doing"said Makoto, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"How could you let her go off with HIM?" the tall blond seethed  
  
"Calm down Haruka" Michiru said softly "don't forget that Seiya help protect the Princess when we couldn't" Haruka grumbled something inaudible under her breath, but made no further protests.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Exiting the theater Usagi couldn't control the giggles that bubbled up inside her.  
  
"That was Hilarious" stated Usagi, "Sorry I made you come along though, Im sure you'd rather be with everyone else, catching up"  
  
"I didnt mind Odango, the movie was funny, and I'd rather spend the afternoon with you anyways." Seiya said, blushing as he realized that he said the last part out loud. "Hey why dont we find some place to have lunch."  
  
"Oh yay, Im STARVING!!" exclaimed Usagi Seiya chuckled "its good to know somethings never change".  
  
They walked a couple of blocks before finding a quiant little resturant in which to eat. They took a booth by the window and ordered their food. In between bites they took the time to find out what each other had been up to in the two years they had been apart. When a lull came to the conversation, Seiya couldn't help but glance at Usagi's ring finger.  
  
"So, I see I still have a chance" he stated calmly  
  
"What???" Usagi questioned  
  
"Your still wearing the engagement ring, not a wedding ring" Seiya explained  
  
"OH... The wedding is in a month" Usagi stated solomnly "So what do you want to do next?" she asked obviously not wanting to talk about her impending nuptuals.  
  
Seiya's heart broke, so they still are together.... but why doesnt she want to talk about it, he wondered.  
  
They sat in silence untill finally Usagi spoke up "Ya know the fair is in town, do you want to check it out?" Seiya nodded, and signaled the waitress to bring over the bill.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Mamoru walked down the street, where are you Usako?, he thought to himself. He knew she was supposed to meet the girls at the cafe today, but when he went by there he couldn't see her. So he decided to search any place she would be likly to go. Mamoru had been to everyplace he could thing of, even to the theater in case she had decided to see that movie she had been going on about, but with no luck. He was about to call it a day when he spotted wisps of long blond hair exiting a small resturant. He took in the sight of her, so beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he realized that Usagi wasn't alone.  
  
"WHAT is she doing with HIM?" Mamoru said out loud, to no one in particular. He glared at them, watching them turn the corner, going out of sight. He promptly decided to follow the pair, and if need be he would remind that Starlight just who it is that Usagi belonged to.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Seiya sighed, he had so much fun today with his Odango, like old times. He knew it wasn't though, because when she left tonight she would go to him, the one she loves. No matter what he did he couldn't change the way she felt. Seiya only wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, but he wished it could be.  
  
"Oh, Seiya look at the sunset, isnt it beautiful!?" Usagi said  
  
"Yeah it is, but it means that we should get going before it gets to dark" he replied  
  
They walked towards the exit, just as they reached it Usagi paused  
  
"What is it Odango?" Seiya inquired  
  
"I forgot something, wait here OK?" she said  
  
"I'll go with you" Seiya responded  
  
"No!" She said rather forcefully, she blushed and softened her voice "Just wait for me here"  
  
"Alright" he replied, supicious "I'll wait"  
  
Usagi nodded and turned, heading back into the fair. I hope I didnt give away the suprise she thought to herself. She approched a vendor selling ID bracelets, and used the rest of her allowence to buy one.  
  
"He will love it!" Usagi said to herself, smiling as she admired her purchase, it had Seiya's name engraved into it, surrounded by stars.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Seiya waited patiently for Usagi to return.  
  
"What is she up to?" he said out loud  
  
"Thats what I want to know" came an angry response from behind him  
  
Seiya whirled around came face to face with a man he both envied and hated.  
  
"Mamoru" Seiya stated coldly. 


	5. Actions & Consequences

*Reuploaded - I found some mistakes!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed ch4. {Setsuna22, Crazycoolgurl25, Michelle,  
  
Eo*Angel, Nikki Kou, Jade Stellar (sorry not Yaten/Mina & Taiki/Ami yet), and Ahknee/Kitteen.} Im glad you all like it so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Like always I appreciate R&R.  
  
~I do NOT own Sailor Moon, if I did why would I write a FAN-fiction~  
Chapter 5 - Actions & Consequences  
  
"Mamoru" Seiya stated coldly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You need to be taught a lesson, one that you won't forget" sneared the older man  
  
"And why is that?" replied Seiya crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"It seems you need to be reminded who it is that Usako belongs to" Mamoru stated bluntly.  
  
"I think that is Usagi's decision to make, NOT YOURS!" exclaimed Seiya, he had heard enough words. The idol launched his attack, throwing his fists towards his intended target.  
  
Mamoru was quicker than Seiya had estimated and easily dogded the blows. Bringing his knee up to Seiya abdomen, doubling him over in pain. Seiya felt the rage boiling up inside him, losing all sense of reason that might have made him stop the fight, if only for Usa's sake. He let loose, pouring all the strengh he could muster into each punch, each kick, each attack he threw Mamoru's way, the older man did the same.  
  
After only a few minutes it was obvious that the two were evenly matched, but they kept fighting. Both sustaining several cuts and bruises. Neither one willing to walk away.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi smiled as she exited the fair. She realized that she is happier now than she has been in a while. The last time she was truly happy was when Seiya was on earth, a feeling she had lost the day he left. Now she had it back again, as well as Seiya, which made her all the more excited to give him his surprise.  
  
Usagi was forced back into reality as noise from a near by alley broke through her thoughts.  
  
"What is that?" She questioned aloud.  
  
Not wanting to venture into possible danger alone she glanced around for her compainion.  
  
"Where is that boy? I told him to wait here!" She said to herself.  
  
More noise escaped from the alley. Usagi made her way towards it, not knowing what she would find when she turned the corner.  
  
Her nerves started acting up, causing her to tremble slightly. Slowly she poked her head around the wall to see the cause of the sound.  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide, as she took in the scene before her. Mamoru and Seiya, both bleeding from several wounds, fighting each other more fiercely than she knew either of them capable of.  
  
This is wrong, she thought to herself, I have to stop them.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
He's strong, Mamoru thought, and this isn't getting us anywhere. He pulled back slightly, and stopped fighting. Leaving the younger boy confused.  
  
"Whats wrong Mamoru, giving up so soon?" taunted Seiya  
  
"Not a chance" he replied, casually turning so that part of his body was hidden in shadow. Knowing Seiya wouldnt have time to react, Mamoru smiled and drew his hand out of his pocket. He lunged towards the starlight.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Seiya new he was up to something. The way he suddenly stopped, the way he stood, the way he wore that dumb smile on his face. What was he planning? What ever it was Seiya knew he had to be ready for it. So he watched and he waited.  
  
Seconds ticked by, they seemed more like minutes, but Seiya knew better, he wouldn't let his mind play such tricks on him. He saw Mamoru flinch, he knew what ever was going to happen, was going to happen now.  
  
Seiya braced himself rooting his feet to the ground, awaiting the attack. It came. He saw Mamoru lunge towards him.  
  
He realized why Mamoru was smiling. What little light there was in the alley, caught the edge of the knife, he saw it sparkle. Seiya knew he was in trouble.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
"STOP, PLEASE STOP IT!!!" Usagi yelled as she stepped into the remaining space between the guys, with her back to Seiya. She never the saw glint of metal in her fiances hand.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Mamoru was already in motion when the blond stepped in his path. It was too late. No time to think. No time to stop. He collided with her.  
  
Time seemed to slow down the second her body connected with the knife. Her sticky, warm blood spilled from the gapping wound on to his hand, but Mamoru could not feel it. He was numb.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi instantly felt the searing pain in her stomach. Her eyes started to water. She gazed down at herself, at the knife still penetrating her skin, and a hand still attached to the weapon. She looked up in to the dark eyes of her would be husband.  
  
"Why, Mamo-chan?" she asked, but recieved only silence as an answer. She didn't need an answer though, she knew that the knife was never meant for her. It was meant for Seiya.  
  
The pain continued to increase, growing beyond a tolerable level. Her legs gave out beneth her, refusing to support her weight any longer. She began to fall towards the ground. Stong arms closed around her, stopping her decent. She looked in to the eyes of her saviour, seeing shock and concern. She attempted to console the pain she saw there.  
  
"Seiya" she stated weakly "it will be alright, you'll see." she smiled up at the raven-haired boy, before the darkness consumed her.  
  
Seiya starred down at the now unconcious angel that lay in his arms. Gently he lowered her to the ground. Allowing her to small frame to lean against his, as he sat down on the cold pavement.  
  
"Odango" he rasped, unable to find his voice. Tears escaped from his eyes as the shock started to wear off.  
  
"What did you do?!" he spat, glowering at Mamoru.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Mamoru barely registered what Seiya had said to him. All he could do was look at Usagi's still form, and his own hands covered in blood, her blood, still holding the weapon that spilled it.  
  
This can't be real, he thought to himself. Mindlessly he started to back away from the scene, not wanting to look at what he had caused. He turned and ran, as fast as he could, to escape the sight of his Usako, bearly breathing, suffering because of him.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
The raven-haired idol watched as Mamoru retreated into the night. He wanted to chase him down, make him pay for what the bastard had done. He knew he couldn't, he couldn't leave Usagi alone.  
  
Seiya, regaining some of his senses, fumbled with his cell phone, and called 911. He frantically informed the operator of the situation.  
  
"You need to stay calm." the operator told him, "try and find something to slow down the bleeding, help will be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright, Thank you." Seiya mumbled and disconneted  
  
He took off his sweater leaving him in only a tank top, unaware of the air around him chilling his skin. He only had one thought in mind, to help Usagi. He pressed the material against her stomach, hoping it would buy his angel enough time.  
  
Seiya sat there, fighting to remain in control of his emotions, wanting to be strong for her. He watched her lay there motionless. Something caught his eye, something she still had cluched in her hand. Seiya pried the object loose from her fingers.  
  
He gasped as he took in the sight of the bracelet. This, he knew, was why she went back to the fair, to buy this gift for him.  
  
He could no longer contain the feelings that clawed their way to the surface.  
  
"Odango!" he sobbed, "Im so sorry, I should have protected you."  
  
Tears spilled freely from his eyes, he could no longer swollow the lump that formed in his throat, threatening to choke him.  
  
ODANGO!!!" He screamed, hoping to soon hear the sound of the approaching sirens. 


	6. The Wait

Sorry this took so long, but here it is the long awaited chapter 6! Oh and I would like to thank Magic Key, Fire Fly, RavenChickMoon, Ahknee/Kitteen (I know Usa always gets stuck in the middle. Im so predictable) , & Jade Stellar (a lil T/A & Y/M for your enjoyment) THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING-I LOVE READING THEM  
  
~*I do NOT own Sailor Moon or its characters, if I did why would I write a FAN-Fiction!?!  
Chapter 6 -- The Wait  
  
Seiya tried desperately not to breath deeply, he hated the smell of hospitals. They smelled too clean, like disinfectant trying to cover up what lies just beneth the surface; death, disease, hurt and heart-ache. He found it increasingly hard to pay attention to the officer that stood before him.  
  
Usagi had gone into surgery over an hour and a half ago, and still there was no word on her condition. Seiya was growing more impatient by the minute. Taiki and Yaten had arrived a short time ago, and they took the job of contacting all the girls about Usagi's present situation. While Seiya had the unplesant task of relaying to the uniformed officer all the details that brought his odango to the emergency room.  
  
After he had finished rehashing the recent events, he joined his brothers in the waiting room. Taiki and Yaten looked upon him with hopeful glances.  
  
"Any news?" inquired Taiki  
  
"No, nothing yet" replied Seiya, "I just wish I knew something, its driving me nuts!"  
  
A group of four girls burst through the E.R. doors.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Minako  
  
"What is her current condition?" inquired Ami  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" questioned Rei and Makoto simltanously.  
  
"We don't know!" answered Yaten  
  
"What do ya mean, you DON'T know?" Rei shouted  
  
Before any one could respond the doors opened again to reveal four more worried faces. In the lead was a very angry looking Haruka.  
  
Before anyone could stop her she had her hands gripping the front of Seiya's shirt.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she demanded, as flames of anger danced in her eyes.  
  
"Haruka" Michiru started as she put her hand on her partners shoulder "give him a chance to explain, before you jump to conclusion"  
  
Haruka relented and slowly released Seiya shirt. He could feel the anger growing in side him urging to break free from its confines, how could any one think that I would hurt her, he thought to himself. He managed to reacert control over his emotions.  
  
He proceeded to explain exactly what happen that evening to the group of girls that surrounded him. When he finished the senshi all wore shocked expressions, all exect one.  
  
"Do you really expect us to believe that Mamoru would do that to his fiance?" Haruka spat sckeptically  
  
"No, I dont" Seiya replied sighing "The knife was never meant for Usagi, it was meant for me"  
  
A collective silence fell over the group. Setsuna let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, effectively breaking the silence.  
  
"I did NOT see this one coming!!" she exclaimed, as all the heads in the group turned to look in her direction.  
  
~*~  
  
The anxious group of teens waited, minutes passed seeming like hours, as time slowed down to a painful crawl.  
  
"Where are Usagi's parents?" Hotaru asked, speaking for the first time since she arrived  
  
"We tried to call them, but there was no answer" responded Yaten  
  
"There wouldn't be" Rei stated, "They were supposed to leave this morning, Shingo had a baseball tournament"  
  
"That means we have another problem on our hands" said Taiki "there are not going to release any information about her condition to anyone but a direct family member"  
  
"I'll do it!" Minako stated in a quiet voice "Usa and I have been mistaken for sisters before, it should be no problem." She found it hard to stop her voice from trembling, she felt the tears slowly make there way down her face.  
  
Yaten got up and made his way over to where Minako was sitting. She looked up as she felt a presence take the seat beside her.  
  
"Yaten..." she started but was stopped by a finger pressed against her lips.  
  
"Let me just be here for you, alright" he said with a sad smile. Minako was shocked by the uncharacteristic warmth he was displaying but did not argue. She needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
She leaned into his chest, and quietly sobbed into his shirt. Yaten wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and kissed the top of her head, finally allowing his own tears to cascade down his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya looked around the waiting room, he noticed that everyone seemed to break off into there own little groups, consoling each other. He even allowed himself a small smile when he noticed Minako and Yaten. He knew his brother always had a thing for the blond, even if he was to stubborn to admit it.  
  
~*~  
  
Taiki made his way over to were Ami was talking with what appeared to be a nurse  
  
"No, its alright, I understand" he heard her say as he approched.  
  
Ami gave a barely audible gasp as she turned away from the nurse and saw Taiki standing behind her.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to startly you" he said gently.  
  
"I'm fine" she said blushing "I'm just a little tense from everything that has happened"  
  
"So what were the two of you talking about" Taiki questioned  
  
"Oh, I was hoping she would know something about Usagi" Ami replied.  
  
"Well I guess from what I heard, she didnt" he said.  
  
"No" she responded quietly " It's just not fair, why did this have to happen to some one like Usagi, so sweet and caring. She just so innocent. What if she doesnt make it through this, I don't know what I would do if any thing happened to her..." her voice broke as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
Taiki pulled the blue haired girl into his embrace, rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth her.  
  
"Your right" he wisper softly into her ear "this shouldnt have happened, not to Usagi"  
  
~*~  
  
Michiru and Setsuna sat in the waiting room chairs, with Hotaru settled between them. She had long since falled a sleep. Haruka paced endlessly in front of the trio, desperately trying to make some sense out of the nights events.  
  
"Haruka" Michiru started "Why don't you sit down, your going to drive yourself insane if you keep on pacing"  
  
"Not to mention everyone else" added Setsuna.  
  
Haruka just glared at the elder senshi, she was not in a joking mood. The life of their princess could right now be hanging in the balance, and she could do nothing to help, nothing!  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Mamoru sat in his darkened apartment contemplating what happened, how did everything go so wrong, she was never supposed to get hurt. Never!  
  
He got up and walked over to his balcony sliding open the glass door, he stepped out feeling the night air cool his skin.  
  
"....Usako" he wispered.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Seiya had to struggle to keep his eyes open. Why is it taking so long? he wondered. He glanced up at the O.R. door for seemingly the millionth time since they took Usagi back there. This time it opened.  
  
Seiya watched as the doctor approched them, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Hello, I am Dr. Nottel, are any of you related to Ms. Tsukino" he inquired  
  
Mina stood up on cue "I am her sister Mina, how is she doctor?"  
  
They all watched Dr. Nottel as he started his speech riddled with medical jargon that only Taiki and Ami really understood. The rest of them waited, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. 


	7. Life or Death

Sorry, but I think this chapter is slightly shorter than usual Also not to worry, this is not the last.  
  
Once again I would like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter;  
  
Angel-Girl-1103 ~ I am afraid this chapter is sorta a cliffhanger too! Jade Stellar ~ Hopefully there will be more A/T & M/Y action in a later chapter PriestessKali ~ Sorry but I love cliffhangers, glad you like the story RavenChickMoon ~ Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last, sorry for the wait. Eo ~ This one is kinda depressing soon. nikki kou ~ Good to hear I did the waiting room scene so well  
  
Chapter 7--Life or Death  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to a glaring brightness. Squinting she allowed her eyes to gradually adjust and finally took in her surroundings, it was a small white room dotted with stainless steel accents. Her nose was assulted with the smell of antiseptic and clenser. Instantly she knew it was a hospital.  
  
She feverishly tried to recall the events that had led her here. Slowly the memories of the evening filtered back to her. She felt tears spring to her eyes at the pain they carried with them. Usagi refused to cry.  
  
She glanced down at herself surprised to see that she was not in the hospital gown usually worn by the patients, instead she found that she was wearing what she swore was the exact same outfit that she had on earlier, but it seemed to be lacking any sign of damage. No torn fabric. No blood stains.  
  
Though Thoroughly confused she pushed away the questions that bubbled to the surface, and lifted her shirt, frightened of what she might find.  
  
Usagi's mouth gaped open in shock, not believing the sight that laid before her eyes, she gingerly placed her hand on her stomach to ensure that what she saw was true. Like her shirt, her skin stood unmarred, as if the night had never occured. She knew it had though. The pain that her memories had brought had felt far to real for it not to be.  
  
Slowly she sung her legs off the cold hard bed she had been resting on. Her muscles were stiff, not wanting to cooperate, sending small painful throbs to her joints. Carefully she stepped down to the floor, realizing for the first time that she was still wearing her shoes.  
  
'Why am I not surprised' she thought to herself. The confusion she had felt earlier returned to her in full force.  
  
She made her way across the small room, her muscles and joints starting to feel better as she moved. She pushed through the doors only to find herself in an unfamiliar hallway. Her eyes quickly darted around trying to find something or someone that could help explain the questions that now filled her mind.  
  
'Where is everyone?' she asked herself silently. 'Surely the girls and Seiya would have been there, and what about her parents? No!' she corrected herself 'they left this morning with Shingo.'  
  
She sighed as she finally realized that she was standing in a vacant hall. Turning she noticed the sign by the door, her breath caught in her throat when she read the words. 'Operating Room'  
  
Usagi shook her head as if the act could some how unscramble her thoughts, and she would be able to make sense of the situation.  
  
"This is too weird" she said aloud, speaking for the first time since she woke up. Her throat was sore and slightly raspy. She despreatly wanted some water to sooth the dryness away. Usagi knew that would have to wait.  
  
At random she choose a hallway to walk down, hoping it would lead her to someone who had the answers she so desprately wanted to know.  
  
The hallway seemed impossibly long, constantly bending only to reveal more emptiness beyond, Usagi was tired of walking, she felt sleep trying to reclaim her. She considered turning around and heading back to the room, surely someone would come to check on her. Just as the thought entered her mind she turned yet another corner in this never ending hallway. She felt a smile grace the corners of her mouth as she saw a large pair of swinging doors. She ran towards them, not caring that her muscles burned in protest.  
  
She burst through the doors into a large room full of people. People that she knew. Usagi's smile grew bigger as she saw all her friends, they were gathered around a man dress in white, whom, she assumed, was her doctor.  
  
"Seiya" she tried to call out to alert him to her presence, but her throat was far to dry and only an inaudible squeak escaped her lips.  
  
She let out a hard frustrated breath, and forced her weary legs to move to where her friends where standing. As she got closer bits of their conversation met her ears. They seemed to be discussing her situation, but mostly using medical terms that Usagi didn't understand. She didn't care to either.  
  
Seiya looked up, she was directly in his sight line. She placed the winning smile on her face that she knew he adored. His eyes returned to focus on the doctor.  
  
'Whats going on?' she thought to herself 'Its like he didn't even notice me.'  
  
Usagi got closer to the group until the was standing only a foot away from the people she loved. She took in the looks of worry and sadness that were etched into all their faces. Guilt washed over her, as she realized the she was the cause of all their pain.  
  
"What are you trying to tell us Doctor? Whats the bottom line?" Haruka said forcefully. Usagi felt her self smiling at the woman. Always such a fierce protector.  
  
The Doctor drew in a long breath and let it out slowly, preparing to tell the sandy blond the answer to her question. Usagi listened intently, hoping that his words would help her better understand the situation she found herself in.  
  
"I am afraid that Miss Tsukino didn't make it through the surgery, she was too weak from having lost so much blood. I'm sorry" the doctor responded softly.  
  
Usagi watched shock register on all their faces. She knew her expression probably looked the same. The meaning of the words the doctor spoke finally sunk in. Her knees shook and gave out from beneth her, she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Rocking back and forth, Usagi finally understood all the confusion that she had felt before. The clean clothes, her unharmed stomach, the reason Seiya didn't seem to see her, it all made sence now.  
  
"I'm dead" she wispered, knowing that noone but her would hear those words. 


	8. Reactions & Goodbyes

I'd like to thank everyone who review ch7:  
  
Geministarz, HiME-AnGel-RaCeR, RavenChickMoon,  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen, Jade Stellar, Anime Dream Lover, Eo, Kate.  
  
I was going to right personal responses to everyone but most of you commented on what I did to Usagi, and Im not about to comment on that, It would give away too much of the plot. But not to worry you will find out next chapter. Until then let me know what you think of this chapter (warning tho, it's a little sad, and possible morbid!)  
  
~Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, if I did why would I write a FAN- fiction!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 - Reactions & Goodbyes  
  
Usagi's mind was spinning. 'How can this be happening?' She thought to herself, slowly she raised her eyes from the floor up to her friends, who were oblivious to her presence.  
  
It broke Usagi's heart to see all the pain and saddness that appeared on all their faces. Tears streamed down from their eyes, only increasing the ones flowing from Usagi's.  
  
~*~  
  
All of the senshi stood silently, dealing with the shock that; their princess, their hope for the future, but most importantly their friend, was gone.  
  
The moment of quiet reflecton was broken by a loud whimper, turning towards the sound they found the usually calm and cool Haruka shaking violently as she allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes.  
  
Her legs gave out from under her, dropping to the floor, not concerned with the spectacle she was making. Thrusting her hands into her short, sandy blonde hair, roughly tugging at it, as if the pain could some how eleviate some of the saddness, but it could not. She started to rock back and forth, trying to wrap her mind around the horrible events that led up to this sickening moment, her mind blanked, she couldn't understand any of this.  
  
Michiru crouched down beside her partner, trying to give some solice, but she knew it would be wasted. Haruka was already to far gone in her own grief to even notice her.  
  
"Usagi" Haruka mumbled through her tears, her voice raspy "USAGI!!!" she cried out, finally succuming completely to the body wracking sobs that had been threatening to over take her.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi shuttered as the desperate cry escaped Haruka's lips. She watched as the strongest person she had ever known crumple to the floor, allowing the pain to consume her.  
  
Usagi's heart wrenched in guilt from the obvious pain she had caused all the people she loved. Watching Haruka's pain was the worst, it burned into the soul of the petite princess. She turned her eyes away from the sandy blonde, no longer able to stand the burnden of guilt that weighed heavily on her heart.  
  
Her clear blue eyes met Seiya's. Usagi was surprised to find nothing there. No pain, no emotion, simply nothing. He stood motionless, his cold, unfeeling eye's stared out into the distance. As if he had no conection to the scene that surrounded him.  
  
His expressionless face terrified Usagi, his deep blue eye's no longer held the joy and life they once did. She could not longer stand it, unsteadily she rose from the floor, and took off out the door.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
As much as she fought it, Usagi knew that she couldn't stay away. She had to be there for her friends and family, even if the only person who knew she was there was herself. This day would be hard for all of those that she loved, and for herself, in the short years she had live she never once imagined that she would attend her own funeral.  
  
Stepping inside the church, she saw all the sad faces of the mourners, some her family, others her friends, and the rest just random people that she had met through-out the years. Walking to the front of the church, she stood beside her casket, looking down she saw her familar form, dressed in a simple white satin gown.  
  
Looking out into the pews she saw that the front row was taken up by her parents, shingo, all her senshi, and the starlights. All looking so sad. Usagi felt the all too familar guilt surround her heart, but before she could dwell on it any further, the priest made his way up to the podium.  
  
"Welcome everyone. We are gathered her to day to remember Usagi Tuskino. As I look out across the room I can see that she had many people who loved her, and I am sure that she would have been glad to see that so many of you have come to say good bye. I believe many of her closest friends and family wished to say a few words." the priest speech went on a while longer.  
  
Usagi watched and cried as everyone she knew came up to the front, telling there memories of her. Everyone except Seiya.  
  
She stared at the raven haired boy intently, as he sat beside his brothers with the same emotionless stare she had seen at the hospital. It tore her up inside.  
  
Gradually, after everyone had was finished speaking, they made there way up to the front, to say their final goodbyes to Usagi. She listened to everyone as they struggled to hold back their tears. Until only a few remained.  
  
Seiya was the last to approch the casket. Gently he brushed away some of the blond bangs that fell onto her eye lids.  
  
"Odango" he wispered painfully, as if it was the first thing he had spoken in days. Clearing his throat he tried to speak once more, but as he did the tears that he had been keeping inside spilt down his cheeks. He rested his head to the smooth wood surface of the coffin, gathering his strength, to that he too could say goodbye.  
  
Usagi watched as his eyes sprang forth with tears, it hurt so much to see him so sad, but she knew there was nothing she could do but wait to hear what he had to say.  
  
Seiya lifted his head and wiped the wetness from his face. "Odango" he started again, his voice more confident now, but still soft. "I am so sorry. It should be me in this casket, not you. You don't deserve this." more tears fell from the starlights face but he ignored them and continued, "I asked you once if I wasn't good enough, but you didn't understand what I meant, how I felt. I always wondered if you had known, would things have been different between us. I have always loved you Odango, from the moment we first met, and I will continue to love you until the day I die." He paused to catch his breath, trying to regain control over his emotions.  
  
Usagi gasped at this new revelation. 'He loves me?' she thought, then cursed herself 'How could I have been so blind, everything he had said, and done, it was so obvious. Now, it to late to do anything about it. I am so sorry.' Her heart was aching, knowing that this whole time she had been hurting the raven haired starlight, whom she cared about so much.  
  
Seiya regained his composure and continued with what he was saying. "I have my answer now, to that question I asked you two years ago, I wasn't good enough, I could never be, nor could anyone else. You were too perfect for this world, and now you've gone back to heaven to join the rank of the angels, where you belong." he leaned down and brushed a light kiss on her forehead "good bye Usagi, my precious Odango!" he said, then turned, walking toward the exit.  
  
Usagi watched him leaving through tear-blurred eyes. "Oh Seiya" she whispered as he walked out of sight. 


	9. Awakening

FINALLY!!!! Sorry for the wait. Ive had this chapter written for about a week, but FF.net wouldn't let me upload anything.  
  
Here ya go, the second to last chapter! (probably) I know all of you were wondering what I was gonna do with Usagi, well now you get to find out. When I started this story I already had the ending planned out but I would like to Thank anyone who gave me a suggestion, it made me reconsider my own ending idea for a bit, but I decided to stick with my original plan.  
  
Im glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and I am glad you all understood why Haruka was the one who had the most intense reaction. Sorry to those of you I made cry!  
  
I would like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Usakou, PriestessKali, Eo, Mabellerose, RavenChickMoon, Stefanie, HiME- AnGeL-RaCeR, Jade Stellar, Christina Sheffield.  
  
~*I do NOT own Sailor Moon or its characters, if I did why would I write a FAN-fiction!*~  
  
Chapter 9 -- Awakening  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to a glaring brightness. A room, similar to the one she woke up in before, only less cold, and more comfortable.  
  
Looking around the small space, she noticed a large amount of flowers, cards, ballons, and gifts. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself.  
  
She felt a slight movement beside her. Turning her head she saw disheveled black hair, it's owner leaning on the bed, his head resting on his arms, sound asleep.  
  
"Seiya" she breathed, reaching out her hand, she brushed it gently against the soft satin locks. She pulled her hand away when signs of stirring erupted from the sleeping boy.  
  
Lifting his head, he opened his deep indigo eyes, smiling at the sight that sat before him. "Odango!" he exclaimed happily at the petite blonde.  
  
Usagi gasped "you can see me?!"  
  
Seiya chuckled while responding "of course I can see you, what kind of question is that?" Unnerved by the look of confusion in her eyes he questioned "Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
Usagi nodded, still unsure how this was all possible. "Where is every one?" she asked.  
  
"They are at home resting. We all took turns sitting with you, I guess I am just the lucky one who was here when you woke up!" he replied flashing her his winning grin.  
  
Usagi smiled back weakly, about to speak when the door opened to reveal a man dressed in a long white coat. The same man who, Usagi recalled, informed her friends that she was dead.  
  
"I see your finally awake Miss Tsukino, you gave us all quite a scare!" Dr. Nottel said. "Mr. Kou, whould you please excuse us so that I may do some routine tests on our favourite patient?"  
  
Seiya nodded and rose, leaning over the bed to gently brush his lips against Usagi's forhead in a delicate kiss. "I'm glad your OK, Odango!" he said in a low voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya left the room, finding a pay phone, he took the liberty of calling everyone to inform them of Usagi's recovery.  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Nottel went to work checking her reflexes and responses, though she answered all his question and complied to all his requests, she was barely aware of his presence in her room. She was too caught up in the swirl of confusion that had taken over her mind.  
  
'Was it all just a dream?' She silently wondered. 'No, it couldn't be, why would Dr. Nottel have been there, I've never met him before? Have I? There is such a big space from that night that I don't remember. Was I concious at one point, did I meet him and just forget?'  
  
The sound of the doctor's voice brought Usagi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Everything looks good! The best thing to do now is rest, hopefully we will be able to release you tomarrow" The doctor said.  
  
"That would be nice!" Usagi replied automatically.  
  
She watched as the doctor retreated from the room. She layed back, getting more comfortable in the bed before allowing her mind to return to its thoughts.  
  
'How could everything have just been a dream? Her friends reaction at the hospital, her funeral, Seiya's confession about his feelings. Was any of it real? How could it be, she is here in this room, clearly alive.'  
  
Usagi's thoughts were interupted once again as a bright flash of light filled the room. When she was finally able to see again a familiar figure stood before her. An woman older than herself, with silver hair that looks as if it had been kissed by the moon light. She glittered in a surreal way, only enhancing the already ghostly appearance she had. A glowing crescent moon stood in the middle of her forhead, the birth mark of the royal family from the Silver Millenium. Usagi instantly recognised this woman as Queen Serenity, her Mother from her past life.  
  
Serenity smiled sadly at her beloved daughter "Usagi, I have come because of the confusion that fills your heart and head, the reasons for both are intertwined. Now listen closely I only have a short time in which to remain on this plane of existance."  
  
Usagi nodded allowing her Mother to continue with out interuption.  
  
"Your destiny has never been set in stone. A love can change over time growing more passionate or even dying out. After what had happened between you and your prince, I showed you an alternate future, in which you died. Doing this allowed you to see into the heart of the one that you also hold in yours. It is a gift that most people can never expirence, please use it well. Forget about what Sailor Pluto showed you so long ago, and figure out what it is that you want."  
  
"But Mother, everyones happiness in the future, depends on me carring out my destiny, whether I want to or not!" Usagi stated.  
  
"Dear daughter, do you really believe that any of those who love you could truly be happy if they knew in their hearts that you didn't share in that joy. Please think about your decision carefully, it will drastically alter the future." the late queen responded  
  
"Wait. What about Chibiusa" she asked frantically  
  
"The child you would bare with any man would be far different from the one you already met. Your previous encounters with her, already changed what would have been." Serenity explained. The transparted form of the queen dimmed slightly, she looked at Usagi with concern written clearly on her face "I must be going now my darling, but you must make this decision for yourself. What ever you feel would make you the happiest, will be the best course for the future of this world. Please remember, you are in my heart."  
  
"And you will always be in mine!" Usagi said before watching her Mothers form fade away leaving her alone once again, with new thoughts to sort through. 


	10. Encouraging Words

Yeah.... Chapter 10 is finally complete, sorry it took so long. It took me several hours to write. So now I am just glad it is finished.  
  
As for the last chapter, a quick thanks to the following people:  
  
Starlighthime, Jade Stellar, Usakou, Stefanie, Ahknee/Kitteen, Li Mouri, RavenChickMoon, and Christina Sheffield.  
  
As usual I do NOT own the Sailormoon or its characters, If I did why would I write a FAN-fiction!!!  
  
Chapter 10 -- Encouraging Words  
  
Usagi stepped through the door, basking in the familiar warmth of her bedroom. She was glad to be home. Not that she didn't appreciate her friends concern, she really did, but currently she was suffering from an endless stream of thoughts regarding the past events and the destruction of a long known destiny.  
  
Everything was different now, she knew that, but there was still apart of her that wanted to hold on to the future that Sailor Pluto had shown them all those years ago. That was the future that would make every one she cared about happy. Well almost everyone.  
  
Seiya. Even just thinking the name sent shivers down her spine, but did she love him? She was almost positive she did.  
  
'What about Mamo-Chan?' Usagi asked herself silently, 'What happended to him after I was taken to the ER? How does he feel about everything that happened?'  
  
All these questions caused undue strain on her already tired mind. Determined, that for now atleast, she wouldn't give them a second thought, she climbed in to her bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi slept for hours, having dreams that eleviated none of her current confusion. Her dreams were more like visions, of an uncertain future. Of Neo-Queen Serenity standing amongst thousands of beautiful but presently unknown variety of flowers. Looking down across the city of crystal Toyko, her kingdom.  
  
She felt a presence walk up beside her. Turning she noticed that he wore the traditional robes of a king, Serenity's gaze rose to the strangers face, but to her dismay she was unable to see it due to the setting sun casting it into shadow, only strands of black bangs, being caught by the light could be seen.  
  
Moving closer she raised her hand to touch his face, surprised when it passed through the man, as if he was a ghost lacking a corporeal form.  
  
"What the.." she cried, unable to finish her thought out of fear  
  
The voice that replied was hidden in echos, making it seemingly unfamiliar to the future queen's ears. "Usagi" it spoke, "Until you discover the truth that lies in your heart the future will remain uncertain!"  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi awake with a start, the words of the faceless man still ringing in her head. She groaned as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
'Since when did my love life become so complicated?' she thought to herself.  
  
Standing, she stretched, straining her weary muscles. Usagi walked over to her window glancing out, into the darkened sky, that was only now starting to lighten at the horizon.  
  
Usagi caught sight of something from the corner of her eye. An envelope half hidden under her window seat. She picked it up, assuming it was just another 'get well card'. After opening it though, she was stunned to find a letter. Even more so to find, that she knew the handwritting.  
  
"Mamo-chan" she whispered, then preceeded to read the letter.  
  
My Dear Usako  
  
I don't know where to begin. I am so sorry for all the pain I brought in to your life. I stayed in Toyko, and watched you, to make sure you recovered. Once you made it out of the ICU, I got a ticket for the first plance out of Japan, to stay would have only caused you more pain.  
  
In leaving, I free you from our destiny, and I give up my claim to the future throne. Find someone who you love to share your future with. Someone who could love you openly and with out limits, something that I could never do.  
  
You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and the thought of losing you, terrified me. Then I saw you with him, with Seiya, the love that you held in your eyes for him filled me with a rage I didn't even know I was capable of.  
  
The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, but I did. I may never be able to forgive myself for what happened, but I hope that one day you will be able to think back to the time we had together and smile, remembering the good, without the bad.  
  
I will always love you. You showed me how to care for another, and gave my life meaning, I will never forget all that you have done for me. Perhaps in the next life we will get it right, but until then I wish you all the happiness the universe can provide. You deserve that, and so much more.  
  
Love always,  
  
Chiba Mamoru  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi felt tears escape her eyes as she finished reading. She wasn't sure why she cried, she knew this was for the best.  
  
The freedom he offered her, seemed to instantly remove the confusion in her heart. Like clouds clearing after a storm, allowing the sun to shine in, drying up all the rain that soaked the earth.  
  
A knowing smile stretched across her face. She knew what would make her happy, without a doubt in her heart.  
  
Looking around her room, she found some clean clothes and quickly dressed. Silently she left her room and snuck down stairs careful not to wake her sleeping family.  
  
As she got to the door, she turned the knob about to open it, but she stopped. Usagi closed her eyes and silently wished that Mamoru also one day find something that makes him even half as happy as Seiya did her.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Seiya shifted uncomfortably in his bed. It had been less then twenty-four hours since Usagi had been released from the hospital, yet he longed to see her. He had come so close to losing her.  
  
He tried desperatly not to think about what could have happened, but he failed. Seiya couldn't help but imagine how his life would be if he never saw her again; her golden locks cascading down her back, her clear blue eyes gazing up at him with an innocent expression, her rosy lips turned down in a playful pout. Never hearing her laugh again, never seeing the beautiful shine that she emminated from her soul.  
  
It drove him crazy to think that she could have left this world with out ever fully understanding the depth of his love for her. He knew know what he had to do.  
  
'As soon as she is up to having visitors' he thought to himself, 'I will tell her my feelings in no uncertain terms.'  
  
Seiya knew in his heart that the feelings would probably never be mutual, even after what Mamoru did, Usagi could never hate him. He was certain that somehow the destined pair would work things out and end up married. How could he deny what he knew to be fated, but that fact didn't change his plans, When he next saw Usagi, he'd confess that he loved her.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi was out of breath by the time she reached the lights loft. Sitting down on the steps she relized that at this time in the morning it would be rude to knock, besides she knew that Yaten would kill her if she interupted his 'beauty sleep'. Usagi giggled at the thought of how the silver haired star light would react, before walking around the back of the building. Luckily the loft was on the ground floor, so accessing Seiya's room would be easy, assuming he didn't lock his window.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya had his eyes closed in a vain attempt to sleep, at which he was failing miserable, his mind was far to busy contemplating the exact words he would say to his odango. Being so wrapped up in his thoughts made him completly unaware when someone climbed through his window, and now stood nervously beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi looked down where he slept, and smiled timidly. She chided herself silently 'what do I have to be nervous about?'  
  
She gently sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to rouse the sleeping form. She needed to gather all her courage before she could wake the boy. Gingerly she reached out her hand and laid it softly on his shirtless chest.  
  
~*~  
  
All Seiya's thoughts were forgotten when he felt a light touch on his bare skin. His mind jumped to the conclusion of an intruder and instantly went into warrior mode. Grabbing the troublesome hand he yanked it forward pulling its owner along with it, falling partially on top of him. Seiya was shocked to hear the intruder yelp at his actions, in a voice that was very familiar. He snapped open his eyes, the breath caught in his throat at the sight that laid before him.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was so stunned when the arm that was balancing her weight was pulled out from under her, she could barely manage to cry out, blushing when she realized where she had fallen. She looked up at Seiya's handsome face only to catch his eyes quickly opening. She smiled shyly and lifted herself off him, locking her arms so that her face hovered only a foot above his.  
  
The surprising turn of events caused Usagi to forget the words she wanted to use to express her feelings. She desperately searched her mind for something that would properly convey the emotions in her heart, only to draw a blank. Speechlessly she stared in to his eyes, well aware of how this would look if anyone where to walk into the room.  
  
An idea sprung to mind, amist the embarrasment and hillarity of the situation. 'Just because I can't tell him how I feel, that doesn't mean I can't show him' she thought wickedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya was dumbstruck as he watched the petite girl rise off of him, immediatly feeling the warmth she brough with her dissapate. 'Why was she here?' he thought to himself, not that he minded, he just didn't really believe it.  
  
He felt helpless, trapped, in the intensity of her clear blue eyes, her long blonde hair tumbling down around them, lightly tickling his skin.  
  
Seiya broke free of the trance, realizing this may be the perfect time to tell her how he feels, not caring for the moment why she had come in the first place.  
  
"Odango.." he started but was quickly silenced by a finger that she pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes breifly enjoying the feeling that was soon removed. Dissapointed, he was about to reopen them, when another more intoxication sensation was upon him.  
  
'She is kissing me!' he realized, as he felt her soft lips brush against his gently. Though shocked, he managed to respond, wrapping his one arm around her tiny waist pulling her down, back on top of him. His other hand laid against her cheek, fingers entwined in her hair, urging her on.  
  
Usagi smiled at his response and immediatly deepened the kiss, surprising herself at the hunger and longing behind it, enjoying the feeling of being held in his arms.  
  
After a few minutes their lips broke apart, gasping for the oxygen their intense kiss deprived them of. She remained in his grasp, unwilling to let go. He opened his mouth to question the sudden, though not unwanted, action. He was once again silenced by the slight pressure of her finger.  
  
"Seiya" She saild smiling "You are probably wondering why I did that, right?'  
  
He nodded, though slightly fearful of the response.  
  
"Well" Usagi responded "it's because I couldn't figure out another way to tell you how I feel."  
  
"WHAT!" Seiya exclaimed, he was starting to wonder if he was dreaming.  
  
"I love you" she replied, and watched for his reaction, when he just gaped at her, she decided to continue. "I know its kind of weird, that it took me dying..." Usagi realized her mistake, quickly correcting it "... well, almost dying to realize it, but its the truth, I love you Seiya!!!" She stated.  
  
Usagi waited, still trapped in his arms, wanting to know what he had to say. When only silence ensued, she got impatient. "So, um... How do you feel about that?" she said unsure how to envoke a response from the raven- haired boy.  
  
Seiya broke out of his trance, and took in what she had asked him. "Odango!" he said in a breathy tone, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words!"  
  
Usagi smiled, light shinning in her eyes, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his body tightly against hers, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you too, Odango" he wispered into her ear, trailing light kisses down the side of her neck.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
It had been eight months since that night in Seiya's room, neither of them regretted the confession. They grew closer everyday, falling in love deeper and deeper as the weeks passed.  
  
~*~  
  
The inner senshi, and the starlights decided to spend the day at the beach. Rei and Lita spent most of the afternoon sunbathing, trying to catch the eye of the cute life guard who was on duty only a few short feet away from their strategically placed beach towel.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami and Taiki spent their time under the shade of an old oak tree, reciting their favourite poems and sonnets to each other, then proceeding with a lenghty discussion about the deeper meaning it conveys.  
  
~*~  
  
Out on the water Minako and Yaten floated silently in the raft she had rented, doing nothing but enjoying each others company. Both of them noticing, not for the first time, how right it felt to be in the others arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi and Seiya walked hand in hand along the water edge, with cool waves lapping at their heels. In front of them lay a gorgeous sunset, casting into the sky the most beautiful rainbow of colours.  
  
Beside her she felt Seiya slow down and gradually stop, so she followed suit, realizing just how nevous he seemed to be. Releasing her grip, she raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "What wrong Seiya?" she asked curiously  
  
"Odango" he said reclaiming her hand in his, "I wanted to ask you something" she nodded at him and he continued struggling through the question "Will... Will you." he pause taking a deep breath and reached into his pocket, reveling a small velet box.  
  
Usagi stared at the item, watching as he opening it. She gasped at the contents that laid inside.  
  
"Will you marry me" he finally said. His eyes stared intently as she raised her face to his, slightly surprised to find tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Seiya, of course I will!" She replied happily.  
  
He gently placed the ring on her finger, and she lept into his arms. Usagi's vision clouded over only to be replaced by the images of the familiar dream she had expirenced only eight short months ago. She saw her future self standing amongst the flowers, she felt the presence of someone walking up beside her. This time was different though, she knew that when she turned around there would not be a faceless man standing before her. So she turned, wanting to confirm what she already new to be true. There he stood in his full royal attire. Seiya, King of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Usagi's vision cleared and she found herself back in the present in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
"What were you thinking about just then?" he questioned  
  
Smiling she replied "Just about what an amazing future we have ahead of us."  
  
Seiya grined before leaning down closing the gap between them, kissing his new fiance with all the hunger and passion he held for the girl he loved with all his heart. His Odango.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
***I hope you liked the ending I didn't really know if I should keep in the 'beach scene' but then I couldnt really decided how else to wrap it up! Let me know what you think.  
  
**Soon, I will have out another U/S fic (time permitting) so please keep an eye out for it!  
  
*Thanks to every one who read this fic, and especially if you wrote me to let me know what ya think... knowing your opinion means alot to me. 


End file.
